gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZNA2-KD51 Samael Gundam
The ZNA2-KD51 Samael Gundam (aka Samael Gundam, Samael) is a advanced Mid-range to long-range mobile suit with cutting edge weaponry which was developed by Katherine Berger of the Equatorial Union under captain Lars Suzuki orders after the Fallen Angel Gundam was destroyed by Kurayami Miyuki the new leader of Chimera during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. It is piloted by the Irish-born sniper Sean Canavan. It is the ultimate blend of sniper's skill and sharpness with the raw power of a tank, which can fire out groups of Dragoons and a high-powered rail-gun to have massive spread of fire targeting to destroy all nearby nearby the area to maximize the amount of damage to give allies the advantage during a long dragged out battle. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based off of it's predecessor, the NAJ8-X216 Fallen Angel Gundam, with previous upgrades as well as improved targeting and increased firepower. Unlike the other two modals it returns to a white and black color type style simliar to a traditional style gundam frame with a RX-93 Nu Gundam color scheme. This gundam is upgraded long-range weaponry to made from data of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam's Super-Dragoons to give it an advanced when using both high-power rifles and a Dragoon system with his Haro unit commanding the Dragoon units while he focus on the other half of the battle. This gundam also carries a disguise system to make it take the appearance of a enemy unit to break into the enemy lines without being detected. Armaments *'Custom MMI-GAU26 55.7mm CIWS' :Mounted on the forehead, the custom Vulcan guns of the type of Vulcans made from the standard on all Federation MS. Weakest of all the armaments still, they are primarily used for shooting down incoming missiles as well weaker mobile suits. *'"Anti-Armor Schneider V2" Anti-Armor Combat Knife' :Stored in the Samael's combat knives are mounted on the bottom of the forearm, it can it flips forward. These knives are simply solid blades be launched or used to pierce the joints and under-armored sections of mobile suits. *'"Chaos Fury" Custom Type 91-577 CP Beam Linkup Beam Sniper Rifle' :The suit is equipped with a customized version of the Type 91-577 duel improved beam rifles when equipped together forms into a high-powered sniper rifle. This sniper rifle is accurate up to an incredible 520 kilometers allowing it to penetrate all but specially treated materials with ease. *'"Devastator V2" Heavy Anti-Moblie Weapon Accelerated 550mm Railgun' :Like the pair of normal Gatling guns in the Samuel Gundam has a similarity to the Eternal Ragnarok's version, these weapons can fire at a rate of 12 rounds per second. :They are used to provide fire support for allies in need of help. This weapon can also deal serious damage to most alloys including gundanium alloy due to the heavy physical bullets used for ammunition. *'MA-M01 "Chaos Lacerta" CP Beam Saber' :The MA-M01 "Chaos Lacerta" beam sabers, which are usually mounted on the hips of the suit. Sean has shown he can combine both beam sabers into a double-bladed beam saber twice, with one of them using a reverse edge. :This unique style of wielding the beam sabers allows it to engage multiple enemies in melee combat with ease. *'220 mm 5-barrel Missile Pod' :Missile pod attaches onto the back, each missile pod is able to deploy 5 missiles at a time, with a high explosive rate in the battlefield. *'Beam Gatling Guns' :Attach along the sides of the sides of the railgun, is able can fire at a rate of 6 rounds per second able to support the railgun for added firepower. *'Super-DRAGOON System' :This system is mounted inside the back of Samael, the Samael's DRAGOONs do not require pilots with a high degree of awareness to effectively control them due to a computer network built into the system. *'EQFU-2X Super-DRAGOONs' :Each EQFU-2X Super-DRAGOON has an MA-80V beam assault cannon mounted on it. System Features *'"Devilious" Mirage Colloid System V2' :Unlike the mirage colloid system that is used by other mobile suits, the system used here is not cloaking but for altering the appearance of the suit, allowing it to disguise as the other mobile suit. *'"Eye of Samael" Scanning Unit' :Long-range sensors on the both sides of the head which it is used for data gathering functions in exchange for optimum efficiency weakness in the mobile suit. The most significant feature of the close combat sensor is its ability to detect Chaos Particle Drive. Although this does not nullify the effects of the drive system, it's good enough for the location of the source, giving it the ability to take them out effectively. *'Haro Up-link Dragoon System' :Using his custom Haro unit, he can upload data into the Haro to let it automatic command the Dragoon's targeting and command while he focus on laying covering fire towards the enemy units. This station requires Sean to up-link the system into the back port of Haro before it can activated which is locked in the cockpit at all times. *'"Mind Breaker" Communications Scrambler' :As the name suggests it scrambles all communications within the area between the enemies rendering it useless well activated. Notes & Trivia *Artwork by kittencannon Category:Gundam Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era